The Dress
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: SLASH WARNING ALONG WITH SOME COARSE LANGUAGE AND IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTACT: Ragetti and Pintel play around with dresses


Pintel waited down in the hold with a soft huff, leaning against one of the cannons as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Earlier that day when they were doing their mopping Ragetti had leaned over and whispered into his ear that he wanted to meet him down in the hold with the cannons.

"I wan' ta show yer wot I bough' las' toime we was docked!" he had explained to him, a glitter in his eye that to Pintel translated to being horny.

Now Pintel had no real argument against a shag with his lover in the dark with the cannons, but it was usually him who started it, being forced to convince Ragetti to come down with him for a quick one before the others noticed they were gone. But with Ragetti being the one who wanted it this time; it just seemed a little odd to him was all.

After waiting a few more minutes, he figured that Ragetti had lost his nerve and decided that tonight was not a good night for a quickie and he sighed as he was about to head for the stairs when he heard the door open and someone come down.

Pintel stopped then and placed his hands on his hips and was about to chew Ragetti out about making him wait so damn long.

Anything he was about to say dried up when he saw Ragetti.

When they had docked and been given shore leave for the day, Ragetti had gone to a store that sold dresses and he had bought a blue dress the same shade as his one good eye, along with a matching fan that when opened had a painting of a small blue bird on it. He had been saving money for a nice glass eye for months but he had decided to get these articles of clothing instead.

Ragetti came down the stairs slowly, trying his best to walk the way that he supposed a lady would walk. He had the fan open and covering the lower half of his face, and he waved it a bit as he finally reached the bottom, winking at Pintel with a smile.

The dress itself was made out of silk and it had swirling patterns stitched into it and on the bottom of the dress there was a pattern of bluebirds flying in a line. The sleeves ended with lace as well as the end of the skirts and despite himself Ragetti often found himself playing with the lace the most.

Ragetti giggled softly when he saw the look on Pintel's face and for a moment he ducked his head and hid behind his fan.

Pintel blinked at him before he finally shook off his surprise.

"Wot in the 'ell..?"

"Do ye loik et?" Ragetti asked, folding up his fan and twirling around once, smiling as the skirts of his dress swirled around him. "I bough' et wif me glass eye money!"

"Naow why did ye go an' do a fool thin' loik tha'?" Pintel demanded gruffly, and Ragetti's smile faded as he stopped his twirling and he flinched despite himself.

"I…"

"Ye daft fool! Wastin' yer money on a dress!" Pintel growled softly. He immediately regretted it as Ragetti looked down at the ground sadly, slightly twirling the skirts and enjoying the feeling of silk and lace against his skin.

"I though'…"

"Though' wot?"

"I though' ye would loik pretendin' I was a lass so tha' the others wouldn' make fun o' ye so much fer…Fer bein' wit' me so much…" Ragetti said miserably.

"Wot?"

Ragetti closed his eye and took in a deep shuddering breath, trying not to cry.

"I 'eard the others makin' fun o' ye fer bein' wif me!" he said finally. He blinked rapidly then, trying and failing to stop the tears from coming now. "I though' tha' maybe if we did some o' tha' playin' aroun' people do sometoimes tha' maybe they would stop if ye said ye jus' was feckin' a girl an' no' a guy, aye?"

Pintel looked at Ragetti and he shook his head a little sadly.

"I don' care wot they say abou' me, Rags." He said softly. "Et's wot I wan' ta do an' if they don' loik et then they can go an' feck themselves fer all I cares!"

"Do yer really mean tha', Pinters?" Ragetti asked, wiping away the tears from his eye. Pintel laughed and shook his head, ruffling Ragetti's hair fondly.

"Course I do, mate."

"Does tha' mean I 'ave ta gi' back the dress?" Ragetti asked. Pintel put his hands on his hips and looked skyward briefly before looking back at his lover.

"Do ye really loik et?" he asked. A goofy grin lit up Ragetti's face then and he twirled around with a soft laugh.

"I loves et, Pint!"

"An' ye really wan' ta try this…playin' aroun' thin'?"

"I could preten' ta be a poppet in distress! An' ye could be the pirate wot ravishes me!" Ragetti nodded happily.

Pintel thought about this for a moment before he then laughed and nodded.

"Fine then!" he said and Ragetti clapped his hands excitedly. Pintel couldn't help but laugh at his friend's excitement and he then thought before snapping his fingers.

"Ye 'old on a tick righ' 'ere!" he ordered. "I thin' I still got a pair o' manacles lyin' aroun' somewheres."

Ragetti giggled softly in excitement and once more his fan was unfurled as he placed it over his face.

Pintel snorted softly in laughter and was soon heading upstairs to fetch the manacles.

A Little Bit Later...

Ragetti's heart was racing as rough hands shoved him against the cannon, forcing him to sit on top of it now as slowly Pintel worked at taking off the dress without damaging it too much.

They had played around beforehand, Ragetti playing the part of a frightened young woman and Pintel as the pirate who had just ransacked her home and was ready to take her instead.

Ragetti put up resistance at first but he soon allowed himself to get caught and his thin arms were forced behind his back and shackled in place before Pintel had then gagged him with his own red sash.

Ragetti bit down on the cloth as Pintel hiked up his skirt and slowly slid his hands up his inner thighs and he soon threw his head back and let out a soft needful groan.

Pintel took this as a sign to continue and he slowly slid his hands further up and soon enough Ragetti let out a loud needy moan that surely would have woken someone up if not for the gag in his mouth.

Pintel smiled and he suddenly took a hold of his hair and pulled him forward, his lips barely touching skin as Ragetti whimpered softly in need of release.

"Wot did I tell ye abou' bein' so bloody loud, poppet?" he whispered into his ear softly.

A shiver ran down Ragetti's spine and he moaned softly in response, his one eye giving Pintel a needful look.

Pintel smiled faintly and in a swift motion he suddenly had the lanky pirate lying face down over the cannon.

There was a pause and Ragetti whimpered as he tried to look over his shoulder.

That was when Pintel suddenly slapped his rump; twice on each cheek, each blow causing Ragetti to flinch and yelp softly.

"Naow quit yer strugglin'." Pintel whispered softly and it was then that he took Ragetti, causing the young man to throw his head back in satisfaction as his one wooden eye suddenly popped out of his skull.

Afterwards...

When they were finished the dress and the manacles were hidden under a few loose boards in the far back where no one else would find them.

In their hammock Ragetti shot Pintel a smug smile before he then snuggled in for the night.

"Tol' ye et would be fun." He mumbled.

Pintel laughed despite himself and for a moment he vaguely wondered how much it would cost to buy Ragetti a few more dresses.


End file.
